


We Leave Through The Fire For Our Homes

by Supernova07



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Beyond the Walls, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Post-Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Psychological Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova07/pseuds/Supernova07
Summary: Arya retorna para casa.
Relationships: Arya Stark/ Gendry Waters mentioned, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Val
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We Leave Through The Fire For Our Homes

**Parte I – Sul**

******

_ Winterfell _

xx

Arya não reconhecia mais aquele lugar. Ainda que não houvesse mais vestígios da Longa Noite, ainda que todos os muros estivessem erguidos e o solo não fosse uma poça de lama e sangue, havia um gosto permanente de cinzas na ponta de sua língua.

Ela achou que mais tarde deveria informar a Lady Stark sobre a facilidade intransigente que teve em passar pelos guardas. Mas se com os soldados foi como dançar sobre águas conhecidas, sua presença foi recebida com desconfiança por olhos nortenhos de cada homem, mulher e criança dentro de Winterfell. _Afinal, não são os muros e nem as armas ao redor que a guardam, Vossa Graça._ E reconhecer isso a faz se lembrar do pai, ele estaria orgulhoso.

Seguiu para o caminho das criptas que suspeitava ainda conhecer, a movimentação ao seu redor cresceu e os sussurros aumentaram. _Tenho pouco tempo até que ela saiba_.

Arya desceu os degraus de pedra e a cada passo cresceu nela a sensação inversa de estar emergindo de uma substância densa e sufocante.

Seus olhos vagaram pela lápide do pai e ela não se permitiu olhar para a mãe. _Os olhos eram encharcados de sangue, engolidos pela escuridão e o corte arqueado em sua garganta parecia sorrir. Ela não se lembrava de mim._

Estavam todos lá – Robb, Bran, o pequeno Rickon e Cão Felpudo. Nos sonhos de loba, a presença dele queimava seus ossos, ele era o irmão que estava sempre com fome. Sua outra irmã estava ao lado deles, a loba solitária tinha o dorso ereto e aguardava placidamente por sua dona. Por trás de olhos inflexíveis, a loba avaliou aquela estranha a sua frente.

“ _Eu sei quem é você_ ”, Lady parecia rosnar.

Mais ao leste, uma estátua iniciada. Arya se aproximou curiosa e agora mais de perto, podia-se dizer que ela estava pronta, mas alguém a arruinou e restou-lhe apenas a parte inferior – as saias.

Ela continuou a fitar a pedra esculpida que restou, seus dedos contornaram as lascas, mas sua curiosidade foi interrompida. O barulho da espada deslizando da bainha ecoou pela cripta como um aviso.

\- Quem é você?

Ela sorriu e se afastou da estátua, seus pés dançaram para o canto mais escuro, onde as chamas quase não chegavam. O rapaz apertou o cabo com mais força, mas pelo canto dos olhos ela podia vê-lo recuar um pouco. Arya não tinha a intenção de matá-lo, mas sua capa era de um tom de azul diferente dos guardas que vigiavam o portão, o que indicava que ele tinha uma posição superior aos outros. _Poderia ser ele quem matou Rickon_ , suspeitou amargamente.

Arya estendeu Agulha e a largou no chão em um estalido alto. Ele a encarou um pouco surpreso e engoliu um suspiro de alívio.

-Leve-me até sua Rainha.

-Quem é você? – ele repetiu dessa vez menos incerto e sua espada ganhou uma nova posição que dizia que ele não recuaria.

\- Acredito que um fantasma, já que há uma estátua aqui para mim. – ela sorriu e os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram e dançaram entre ela e os destroços da escultura inacabada. 

Ele a escoltou até ao que parecia ser o Grande Salão, _este bem menor do que o original_ , ela pensou. Costumávamos comer pernil assado com mel e saborear os bolos _de limão que Gage preparava, eram os favoritos de Sansa._

A porta lateral se abriu em um rompante estrondoso e uma dezena de passos irregulares cresceram no salão. Olhos azuis vívidos se iluminaram e correram para o rosto de Arya em um misto de terror e alegria, para depois amarrarem-se ao rapaz como se exigissem uma explicação, como se ele estivesse tentando enganá-los – uma piada terrível, Arya diria pela expressão no rosto de sua irmã.

Sansa sussurrou seu nome em um soluço mal contido e ergueu os braços para tocá-la e ter certeza de que era real, algo, no entanto, transpareceu no rosto de Arya que a impediu de continuar. A Rainha do Norte tinha lágrimas que se acumulavam como lagos no verão. O silêncio se prolongou em expectativa e a voz de Sansa ordenou algo para o soldado que Arya não conseguiu compreender, até que se viram a sós. Sansa voltou a fitá-la com cuidado, colhendo cada pequena marca que o tempo, o frio e a guerra deixaram nela. Arya, desconfortável, inconscientemente levou os dedos sobre o próprio rosto para ter certeza que esta era Arya da Casa Stark. Seus olhos estavam secos, mas a pele abaixo deles era úmida e ela não soube dizer em que momento chorou e se perguntou se foi isso que fez Sansa recuar.

O modo como ela trançou os cabelos a fez lembrar da mãe.

-Sete Infernos! – Arya praguejou. -Você está ainda mais bonita do que eu me lembro. – as palavras soaram estúpidas e Sansa suspirou como se estivesse prendendo o ar por tempo demais.

-

A Rainha pediu para que preparassem um pequeno banquete e elas cearam em um silêncio perpétuo e quando sua irmã o quebrou, havia um entendimento mútuo de que algumas explicações ainda não poderiam ser ditas, como uma ferida recente a ser cutucada. E quando o vinho foi servido e Sansa se levantou para acender novamente o fogo da lareira, Arya observou com mais atenção suas vestes negras e sussurrou um nome.

-Ele está morto como você já deve saber. – Sansa tinha o rosto voltado para as chamas e Arya não soube como ler suas palavras sem vida.

-Você o matou? - ela mordeu o lábio, curiosa.

-Ele era meu marido. – e Arya notou como Sansa vacilou e seus ombros encolheram-se, discretos. Ela se virou e a encarou para repetir com mais intensidade dessa vez. – Ele era meu marido.

\- E um Lannister. – Arya provocou, apertando a taça sob seus dedos.

\- Tyrion sempre foi gentil comigo. – Sansa girava um pequeno medalhão encrustado com minúsculos rubis ao redor do pescoço. – E ele não era mais um Lannister.

\- Um leão não perde as garras só porque um rei assim ordena. – suas palavras saltaram sem seu consentimento e Arya se arrependeu de dizê-las.

\- Não, certamente, algumas coisas nunca mudam. – Sansa sorriu triste para ela, o que por algum motivo, estreitou o nó em seu peito um pouco mais.

Sansa encheu mais uma taça de vinho e, sob as luzes tremeluzentes, surgiu a sombra da menina frágil que um dia Arya conhecera.

-Eu sinto que uma parte considerável do senhor meu marido pereceu junto com Daenerys Targaryen. – ela continuou e seus olhos vagaram distantes como se procurassem algum detalhe no passado. - Ele a chamou por inúmeras vezes nas últimas noites, quando a febre o possuiu por completo. Era uma devoção genuína.

 _Ele a amava,_ Arya quis corrigir mas domou sua língua dessa vez. Ela tinha lembranças de Tyrion, quando ainda era Rey, o dançarino de água bravosi e parte do exército de Daenerys. Das poucas vezes que viu o anão, seu rosto desagradável e deformado estava sempre envolto por uma curiosidade e encantamento arrebatador a tudo que se referia à Mãe dos Dragões.

-E então o Rei do Sul, Aegon Targaryen, tirou tudo o que lhe restava. Seu nome, sua casa, seu legado. – Sansa interrompeu o que dizia, parecendo pesar as palavras. -Não posso afirmar que isso tenha me desagradado por completo. – ela sorriu e a curva do canto direito dos seus lábios lembrou a Arya outra rainha. -Isso o destruiu, no entanto. - lamentou em um tom amargo.

Quando o vinho terminou, ainda que essa lacuna flutuasse e as envolvesse como uma brisa gélida, Sansa não perguntou por onde Arya esteve todos esses anos.

-

Sansa a instalou num quarto ao leste do castelo e aqui estava algo que permaneceu – as águas termais corriam quentes como veias abertas sob as paredes de pedra do castelo. Arya retirou as luvas de couro desgastadas e passou os dedos pela superfície plana e escura, aproximando-se até que todo o seu corpo estivesse apoiado nas pedras, o calor emanado tinha um efeito calmante em contato com sua têmpora. Arya fechou os olhos e suspirou, sob as palmas das mãos ela podia jurar sentir Winterfell pulsar.

-

Arya não podia esperar por mais tempo para confrontá-la.

-E quanto a Rickon? – os olhos de Sansa estreitaram-se e assumiram um tom de desconfiança.

\- Você acha que eu o matei. – ela constatou e seu queixo delicado ganhou uma posição desafiadora.

\- O seu guarda o matou. -Arya apontou rispidamente.

-Ele não teve opção. – Sansa disse e uma pequena ruga se instalou entre seus olhos. -Rickon era uma ameaça para o Norte e eu fui tola de achar que poderia salvá-lo.

-Salvá-lo? – Arya zombou. – Você quer dizer salvá-lo da selvageria e transformá-lo em um Príncipe? – ela abriu e fechou os punhos para evitar apertar o punhal ao lado do quadril. -E se você não puder me salvar? Ordenará que me matem também, querida irmã?

Ao contrário do que Arya esperava, Sansa não bebericou do veneno de suas palavras, e seus olhos se voltaram para ela, duros como aço.

\- Rickon achou que eu fosse ela. – a voz de Sansa era um corte aberto e seus olhos não desviaram de Arya nem por um segundo. – A mãe. Ele achou que eu fosse ela, que eu tivesse o abandonado, ele repetiu isso tantas e tantas vezes antes de...- Sansa não conseguiu terminar.

Os boatos eram que o retorno tempestuoso do Jovem Stark ao Norte arrastara uma série de incertezas obscuras para Winterfell. Até que no banquete de celebração, Rickon atacou a Rainha do Norte, pulando sobre seu corpo e envolvendo os dedos brancos e magros ao redor da garganta pálida da irmã, tão lento e imperturbável que Sansa Stark foi incapaz de implorar e qualquer guarda que ameaçou apartá-los foi devorado pela besta gigante que sempre o acompanhava. Arya não conseguiu perguntar a Sansa quais eram as partes reais desses relatos.

\- Disseram-me que ele enlouqueceu. – Arya confessou envergonhada. - Que o sabor da carne humana o tornou mais lobo do que homem. – repetiu as palavras que ouvira em uma taverna bravosiana, pouco antes de voltar para Westeros.

\- Ele não era um homem, era apenas um garoto. – Sansa disse convicta. -Eu o teria protegido, mesmo sabendo que jamais poderia torná-lo um príncipe ou um lorde. - e seu rosto transpareceu uma expressão assombrada, mas ela desviou o olhar. – No entanto, nas circunstâncias que ocorreram...como posso culpar o guarda que disparou a primeira flecha? Como posso culpá-lo se uma, duas, três flechas não foram o bastante para impedir Rickon? Minha morte naquele momento arruinaria a independência tão prematura do Norte. – respondeu atordoada.

 _Há muito sangue em suas mãos,_ Arya compreendeu, _mas não o do nosso irmão._ E por um momento hesitante de reconhecimento, ela achou que talvez Sansa pudesse aceitá-la com seus próprios fantasmas também. 

-

O pirralho enxerido lembrava o pequeno Tommen, só que mais esbelto e carrancudo.

Ela bateu a espada de madeira na lateral da perna do garoto pela terceira vez e ele não recuou ou fez careta, mas seus lábios estremeceram e comprimiram-se em uma linha fina enquanto as lágrimas ameaçavam se formar.

-Nunca deixe a espada cair. -Arya o repreendeu séria e ele assentiu limpando o suor do rosto.

Eles treinaram até que o cansaço o derrubasse, mas dessa vez com a espada em mãos.

-Nós podemos treinar mais tarde, Ser...Senhora? – ele perguntou um pouco incerto em como se dirigir a Arya. -Antes do jantar, talvez depois também, eu não me importaria. – assentiu firmemente. Galladon tinha as mãos ensanguentadas e cobertas de terra, um galo se formava acima dos pelos loiros-quase-brancos de sua sobrancelha, mas a cada respiração entrecortada, ela podia sentir a excitação crescente do garoto.

Nem mesmo com Syrio ela foi tão disciplinada como a criança expectante a sua frente.

-Talvez amanhã, garoto. –e os olhos do menino se iluminaram como safiras.

Arya continuou parada no centro do pátio muito tempo depois, algo em toda essa teia a desagradava profundamente e ela não sabia se era o fato de ter um leão por perto ou aquela criança como moeda para controlar um falso rei.

 _“Eu prometi a Brienne. Além disso, é importante que ele cresça aqui_ ”, não era a voz de sua irmã, mas as palavras da Rainha do Norte. _“A paz é fugaz e tudo pode mudar”, ela_ continuou impassível, _“tão rápido quanto a virada de uma lua.”_

Arya pensou sobre o fim do legado da Casa Lannister e se perguntou sobre o que mais Sansa não estava sendo sincera.

 _“Ele é um refém.”,_ Arya havia reclamado.

_“Não”, Sansa reafirmou e seus olhos não vacilaram, “Ele é do Norte, mas se necessário, ele será do Sul.”_

Arya não concordava, não entendia e ela suspeitava que Galladon percebia seus olhos temerosos e desconfiados sobre ele.

-

-Eu vi a Nymeria. – Sansa sussurrou como uma confissão. Arya ergueu os olhos e seu coração ganhou uma batida irregular. – Foi quando retornamos para casa. – sua irmã explicou. - Eu acho que ela sentiu o cheiro de Fantasma. Havia uma matilha, mas eu a reconheci porque ela era enorme...e também... – seu sorriso morreu. – Ela me lembrou a Lady.

Arya desejou abraçá-la, mas não sabia como envolver os braços ao redor da irmã sem que Sansa congelasse ou sem que crescesse nela mesma o ímpeto de fugir ou se desfazer.

-Eu sinto muito. -e repetiu o que guardou por tanto tempo. - Sinto muito. –talvez fosse tarde agora, pois o rosto de Sansa era uma mistura escarlate e ambígua de fúria resignada.

-Por que você voltou? – Sansa perguntou. -Não me entenda mal. – respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. – Eu achei que você estivesse morta. -e então uma risada amarga escapou de seus lábios e ela a encarou de novo. – Diga-me o que posso perguntar a você, Arya. Qual a pergunta certa para receber uma resposta honesta? – Arya não sabia também. – Se eu perguntar por onde esteve todos esses anos ou como sobreviveu...eu sei que você não vai me contar. – Sansa disse frustrada. -Eu sei que não sou o Jon...mas...mas...você precisa...por que só agora? -ela gaguejou e dessa vez não foi capaz de domar as próprias lágrimas. Sansa chorou copiosamente.

Arya a puxou para perto, o suficiente para que Sansa pudesse se inclinar e apoiar a testa nela, tentou afagar os ombros pontudos que tremiam, mas suas mãos eram calejadas e desconhecidas para esse tipo de trabalho, não a afastou, no entanto. Tentou recolher peças em sua mente que pudessem fazer sentido sem que se tornassem pontes para mais perguntas.

\- Eu retornei muito antes. –ela lamentou o entendimento doloroso nos olhos de Sansa. -Sim. Para a Batalha. Eu estive nas Cidades Livres, mas retornei com a tropa de Daenerys. – explicou encolhendo-se com a lembrança. -Eu a vi. Nossa mãe. Mas não era ela, era só uma sombra. – Arya sentiu Sansa endurecer sob suas mãos, mas prosseguiu. – Senhora Coração de Pedra. Eu vi outros como ela. – Arya pensou em Sor Beric e o medo palpitante com o qual veio lutando a atingiu de novo como um tapa forte no rosto. -Eu soube que você estava viva. E depois soube de Jon e sua linhagem real. -engoliu em seco. – E sua ressuscitação. – estremeceu e Sansa apertou suas mãos entre as dela. - Bem, quando tudo acabou, pensei em retornar para casa. – mentiu -Mas o Norte era só escombros. - Arya suspirou e mordeu o lábio até sentir o gosto de cobre.

 _“Eu tive medo, por isso não voltei”,_ quis dizer _,_ seus olhos caíram pesados em direção a Sansa. _“Tive medo que você pudesse reconhecer o que me tornei.”_

_“E também tive medo de encontrar Jon com o rosto rasgado em tiras sangrentas”, seu coração se apertou._

_Jon._

-Eu retornei para encontrá-lo, Sansa. – ela confessou. – Jon. Para dizer que ele não precisa mais me procurar. -explicou pensando sobre os selvagens e desertores da Patrulha da Noite que encontrou em Braavos. Eles sussurravam seu nome por entre as tavernas, bordéis e feiras próximo ao Porto de Ragman. Arya suspeitou que eles desistiriam em algum momento, mas os homens de Jon retornavam sempre.

Sansa se afastou e a frieza em sua voz tornou-se cortante.

-Você partirá depois. -ela compreendeu em incredulidade. -Pois bem. Faça o que tiver que fazer. – disse recompondo-se, as palavras eram secas como cascalhos no outono. -Mas não espere que eu diga isso a ele, diga você mesma. – suas mãos tremiam procurando por algo em cima da mesa coberta por cartas. Quando ela encontrou o papel em branco e a pena, atirou-lhes a Arya em um movimento brusco. -Mande um corvo para a Muralha e então fuja novamente. – Sansa cuspiu em desdém.

-Você não tem esse direito! -Arya se levantou furiosa. Quis gritar e estapeá-la como quando eram crianças.

-Direito? -Sansa riu, intimidadora. – Rickon está morto. Bran e Robb, a mãe e o pai. Que direito alguém teve de matá-los? Que direito? -ela fitou o tinteiro caído aos seus pés, enquanto o líquido escuro escorria para o chão de forma lenta e irremediável. -Eu não sei nada sobre direitos, Arya. Apenas sobre deveres e o que acontece quando os negamos. -afirmou encarando-a como se estivesse diante de uma estranha.

Antes de se retirar do aposento, Sansa parou ao lado da porta de carvalho e voltou-se para Arya.

-A estátua quebrada era sua, você estava certa. -Sansa afirmou em um sussurro carregado de culpa. -Jon nunca acreditou que você estivesse morta, então a destruiu. -ela sorriu um pouco triste.

Arya pensou em Agulha e em Jon bagunçando seus cabelos.

_Eu voltei por você._

-Partirei essa noite para a Muralha. – murmurou desviando os olhos do rosto ferido de Sansa.

-Não. – ela disse. -Descanse e parta amanhã, antes do amanhecer. – completou inflexível. -Ordenarei que selem o melhor cavalo para você.

-

Sansa não havia exagerado quanto ao cavalo, Arya avaliou enquanto passava as mãos sobre a crina escura. Demorou-se um pouco ali até que houvesse um reconhecimento entre eles.

-Você não deveria estar acordada, Minha Rainha. -sussurrou sem se virar para saudá-la, Sansa bufou diante da falsa cortesia.

-Estou surpresa que não tenha partido antes. -ela confessou. -Achei que não conseguiria me despedir. -completou tardiamente.

Arya se virou e curvou-se para Sansa, seus olhos ergueram-se e encontraram-se com os da irmã - cinza contra azul - cheios de uma emoção desconhecida depois de tantos anos.

Arya subiu no cavalo, verificando as rédeas sobre as mãos e Sansa aproximou-se um pouco incerta, obstinada em um silêncio que tornavam seus olhos aflitos.

_Sinto muito, irmã._

-Adeus, Sansa.

\- Arya. –ela chamou. -Winterfell sempre estará aqui para você.

 _Não,_ Arya pensou, _restaram apenas as valas, Sansa._

-Eles ficariam orgulhosos se estivessem aqui, Vossa Graça. -murmurou em um meio sorriso resignado. 

Quando o portão Norte foi elevado, Arya puxou as rédeas do cavalo negro e partiu sem olhar para trás.

_Sinto muito._

_**_

_Continua..._


End file.
